Today, I Won't Die
by Saaraa
Summary: "Berkatmu, aku lagi-lagi nggak bisa bunuh diri di hari ini. Aku takut lama-lama jadi nggak punya niatan begitu lagi." /Dedicated to Dazai Osamu's birthday. Fanfiksi kolaborasi dengan reauvafs. [Friendship, one-shot, RnR?]


**Bungo Stray Dogs** © Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

_Dedicated to Dazai Osamu's birthday_. _It's late, but, please enjoy the story._

**Today, I Won't Die** by reauvafs & Saaraa

* * *

"Berkatmu, aku lagi-lagi _nggak_ bisa bunuh diri di hari ini. Aku takut lama-lama jadi _nggak_ punya niatan begitu lagi."

Dazai menatap ke arah depannya. Tanpa sadar, senyum tipis terukir. Namun jelas bukan rasa bahagia yang ada di sana.

"Hmn, kira-kira, kalau kamu masih hidup ... kamu akan bilang apa di hari ulang tahunku ini?"

Si surai secerah kacang kastanya itu bertanya polos, entah pada siapa. Sebab barangkali memang hanya angin yang mendengar suara yang dibalut rasa ceria itu, namun sesungguhnya sedikit dibubuhi lara.

Tapi, meski ia tahu tidak mungkin akan ada jawaban, Dazai tetap menunggu sesuatu. Apapun itu. Angin berembus setelahnya sebagai tanda apa yang dicarinya jelas tidak ada. Setelahnya, Dazai pergi dari komplek pemakaman menuju kantor agensinya.

Saat ia tepat berada di depan pintu, langkahnya terhenti. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik dalam cara yang menyenangkan kali ini.

_Dasar, kalian ini mudah ditebak. Apa aku harus pura-pura terkejut begitu masuk?_ pikirnya, terhibur.

Ruangan kerja dengan dekorasi ala kadarnya menyambut Dazai yang baru membuka pintu. Mereka beramai-ramai mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun sembari bertepuk tangan. Di bagian tengah, terdapat Atsushi memegang kue kecil berhiaskan satu stroberi di tengah. Ranpo berada di sebelah pemuda setengah harimau, wajahnya ditekuk karena ia sudah tak sabar ingin melahap kue tersebut dan Dazai justru sengaja memperlambat langkahnya.

Kurva itu semakin terukir jelas pada bibirnya. Saat tungkainya berhenti tepat di hadapan si surai keabuan, Dazai menunggu dengan patuh.

Benar saja, Atsushi berujar tak berapa lama, "Selamat ulang tahun, Dazai-san! Silakan buat permohonan dan tiup lilinnya!"

Dazai tergelak. Memutuskan untuk sedikit mengusili anak didiknya terkasih dan seluruh orang di sana, lelaki itu dengan sengaja berucap, "Ah? Sayang sekali, ya, kalian repot-repot menyiapkan ini. Padahal aku berpikir untuk bunuh diri dengan cara paling istimewa hari ini!"

"Kau tidak akan bunuh diri," Atsushi menyanggah.

"Tahu darimana?"

"Karena Ranpo-san tahu destinasi mana yang kaudatangi–"

"Basa-basinya cukup. Aku pengin buru-buru makan kuenya, nih!"

Pipi menggembung dan mata terpejam menjadi tanda seorang Ranpo ternyata cukup sensitif terhadap perasaan rekannya. Titel detektif jenius miliknya ternyata bisa juga digunakan untuk meneliti perasaan seorang Dazai.

Pemuda yang berulang tahun melanjutkan sandiwara rajutan Ranpo. "Oke, oke. Bicaranya nanti saja, Atsushi-kun. Aku juga mau makan kue ini, kok–"

Mendadak, sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Rupanya partner bersurai kuning dan lebih tinggi darinya adalah pelakunya. Di balik kacamata kotak yang digunakannya, Kunikida sedang berusaha menampik rasa malunya.

"Khusus di hari ini, kau bebas mengeluarkan apa yang mau kau keluarkan." Kunikida memberi jeda sementara kala semua pandangan tertuju pada gestur paling lembut yang diberikannya pada Dazai. "Jangan tutup-tutupi dengan senyum bodohmu itu."

Dazai terdiam, pun seluruh insan dalam ruangan itu. Bola mata cokelat miliknya membola dan oh, sungguh–Kunikida merasa itu gurat wajah yang cukup tolol.

Namun, akhirnya Dazai memberikan sebuah gelak tawa ringan. Tulus. Barangkali sesuatu yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan bahkan kepada kawan-kawannya di agensi ini.

"Apa senyumku begitu bodoh, Kunikida-kun?" tanya sang mantan Eksekutif Mafia Pelabuhan. Kunikida mengangguk.

"Setidaknya yang kali ini tidak," balas Kunikida, tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah. Mungkin akan kuikuti saranmu hanya untuk kali ini." Lalu, dengan satu gerakan, Dazai menoleh pada si surai abu-abu. Atsushi sedikit tersentak kaget. Apa yang selanjutnya sang maniak bunuh diri katakan itu sungguh tak diduga, "Benar. Aku sehabis mengunjungi kawan terbaikku. Agak sedih, ya, mengingat bahwa ia tak bisa lagi merayakan ulang tahunku?"

"Aku ...," Kunikida sedikit ragu akan pengucapan subjek yang menuduh dirinya sendiri sebagai pelaku utama. "Kami mungkin tidak seperti kawanmu. Mungkin tidak akan seperti temanmu ..."

_... yang mungkin berasal dari _Port Mafia_ dan pasti punya masa lalu gelap s__eperti dirimu yang penuh misteri ini._

"Ya, itu benar." Sang mantan mafia mengangguk paham. Semua sudah tahu perihal dirinya yang pernah menarik pelatuk dan membunuh orang, jadi pernyataan Kunikida telah terlihat jelas mengarah ke mana. "Aku juga tidak mau lihat Kunikida suka merokok di mana pun dan kapan pun, aku juga tidak kepikiran Ranpo-san mau berbagi permen dengan anak kecil, begitu pun Atsushi-kun yang menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan memabukkan diri dalam segelas whiski murah diracik bartender hebat."

Pegangan Kunikida masih ada, hanya saja yang semula cuma sebatas sentuhan, kini semakin erat. Ia ingin meninggalkan kepercayaan ke pundak yang dimiliki pria menyedihkan seperti Dazai. Ya, Kunikida menganggapnya menyedihkan bukan semata-mata karena hobinya yang suka bunuh diri dan merepotkannya, Kunikida menganggapnya menyedihkan karena Dazai lebih memilih menyimpan kesendiriannya tanpa mau berbagi pada orang yang sekarang telah menjadi keluarganya tanpa ada hubungan darah.

Namun, tentu tidak harus begitu, kan? Tak perlulah lelaki bersurai cokelat itu terlalu lama tenggelam dalam perasaan bersalah dan tak sudi membagi lukanya. Padahal, seluruh orang di tempat ini peduli padanya. Padahal, Dazai boleh saja menangis meraung tanpa harus membalutnya dengan tawa palsu.

"Dazai," Kunikida memanggil sekali lagi. Berusaha menyusun kata-kata dalam kepalanya. Kalimat macam apa yang pantas? Rangkaian kata macam apa yang ampuh? Karena, ini hati Dazai yang ia niat tembus. Sebuah hati yang ditutup, dikunci rapat-rapat, lalu disembunyikan jauh-jauh. _Ah, sudahlah. Aku terlalu pusing berpikir. Katakan saja apa yang ingin kukatakan!_

"Kita, ehm–," Kunikida berdeham. Oh, ia sedikit malu, tentu. Berbicara jujur begini bukan gayanya, tahu? "–adalah keluargamu. Karena itu, idiot, ceritalah pada kami. Tidak usah tertawa seperti orang bodoh. Tak apa untuk menangis. Tak apa untuk tidak kuat barang sebentar. Karena, kuingatkan sekali lagi-ini bukan Mafia Pelabuhan. Ini Detektif Agensi Bersenjata. Kau sudah berada di tempat yang berbeda. Jadi, boleh saja bersikap berbeda dan mengandalkan teman-temanmu. Oke?"

Tentu saja butuh waktu sepersekian detik bagi Dazai untuk mencerna ucapan Kunikida barusan. Keluarga? Mereka? Dan Dazai?

Ia tahu banyak orang naif di dunia, tapi baru pertama kalinya ia menemukan tingkat kenaifan baru seperti ini. Mereka tahu masa lalu Dazai yang tidak terbayangkan seberapa kelamnya, tapi mereka masih menganggapnya keluarga? Tidak kah mereka sadar di balik senyum main-main itu terdapat kalkulasi akan rencana super sempurna? Tidak kah mereka sadar jika Dazai selalu menjadi pemain catur dalam papan hitam putih agensi ini? Tidak kah mereka menyadari bahwa dirinya masih memainkan peran di atas sembari menggerakan benang tak terlihat yang mengikat tubuh mereka?

Pada akhirnya semua hanyalah kepalsuan. Dazai tahu itu sejak dulu. Oda memang memberinya harapan akan hal baik jika menyelamatkan orang, tapi pada dasarnya, Dazai adalah Dazai. Butuh lebih dari sebuah permintaan untuk mengubah total seorang iblis menjadi manusia penuh cinta kasih seperti Atsushi ataupun Kunikida.

_Inilah kenapa aku benci orang naif ..._

Tapi, bukankah Dazai sendiri naif? Meskipun ia membenci kepolosan yang dimiliki orang-orang di sekitarnya, ia tetap berada di Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. Ia masih mengikuti perkataan Oda terlepas dari kebiasaannya yang kadang mencuat dari balik perban yang menutupi badannya. Dan yang paling jelasnya lagi, ia tetap membiarkan sentuhan Kunikida tetap bersinggah pada pundaknya tanpa merasa risih sedikitpun.

_Dasar. Dan aku jadi ikut-ikutan naif seperti mereka._

Baiklah. Hanya untuk kali ini saja mereka boleh menyusup masuk ke dalam hatinya. Untuk kali ini saja, mereka diperbolehkan untuk mengulik perasaannya. Membawa titel keluarga, berbicara dengan nada persahabatan. Toh, tidak ada salahnya juga untuk bersikap seperti yang mereka inginkan. Biarlah mereka senang karena untuk kali ini, Dazai bersedia menggoyangkan ekornya bagai anjing yang patuh pada tuannya.

Lagipula, ia tak boleh merusak suasana pesta yang dibuat susah payah oleh rekan-rekannya itu, kan? Maka, dengan–lagi-lagi–senyum yang berlebihan, lelaki bersurai cokelat itu berujar keras, "Baiklah! Ah, wajahmu sampai memerah begitu, Kunikida-kun~! Malu, ya, hmn? Kau malu, kan, berbicara sok keren seperti barusan?"

"Berisik!" sergah Kunikida, memukul kepala cokelat itu, yang disambut dengan suara mengaduh. "Kaudengar tidak ucapanku tadi?! Hah?!"

Dazai mengusap-usap kepalanya sebelum menjawab.

"Aku bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana, sih." Dazai menurunkan senyum terlalu riangnya itu ke senyum yang lebih natural. Konsentrasi pegangan Atsushi pada kue ulang tahun tersebut nyaris buyar karena guratan senyum itu jelas tidak cocok bagi Dazai Osamu yang ia kenal. "Tapi, yang jelas, dengan menceritakan macam-macam tentang kalian ke tempat istirahatnya membuat niat bunuh diriku hilang."

Kunikida tidak paham korelasi antara sebab dan akibatnya. "Hah–"

"Tunggu dulu, dong. Tunggu. Aku belum selesai ngomong." Dazai sudah memantapkan diri untuk sekali ini saja menjadi Dazai yang sebenarnya, jadi ia tidak ingin bagian klimaksnya lagi-lagi terpotong entah olehnya sendiri atau oleh orang lain. "Rasanya itu... bagaimana bilangnya, ya? Dia seperti senang padaku yang sudah punya orang-orang seperti kalian. Maka dari itu setiap selesai mengunjunginya, aku jadi tidak berniat bunuh diri, apalagi–" Dazai melangkah ke depan, pegangan Kunikida terlepas karena pergerakannya, kemudian tangannya mencolek kue yang masih berada dalam genggaman Atsushi dan mengulum krim yang menempel pada jarinya. "–kalau tahu kalian pasti membelikan kue dan menyalami ulang tahun padaku."

Sontak saja senyuman cerah Atsushi menyambut. Pemuda hampir dewasa itu tidak berujar apa-apa, namun Dazai hampir tertawa karena melihat senyum yang keterlaluan polos dan agak bodoh itu. Yosano menggeleng-geleng, mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum. Wanita itu melangkah, menyalakan lilin di atas kue.

"Tenang saja, Dazai," sahut si dokter. "Kalau mau bunuh diri boleh, kok, asal setengah mati. Kalau begitu, kau harus membuat permohonan di hadapan kue yang sudah susah payah kami beli ini, kan?"

Tentu saja hanya satu permohonan yang terpikirkan di saat begini, kan?

Dazai memejamkan matanya sejenak. Keheningan khusyuk yang dilakukannya membuat rekan-rekannya tanpa sadar menahan napas, menunggu sang maniak bunuh diri untuk segera meniup lilin dan membuka kedua matanya.

_Harapanku ..._

Kunikida menggurat sedikit senyum dari belakang, Kenji mengawasi dengan penuh antusias menghiasi wajahnya, Naomi memegangi tangan kakaknya di saat Tanizaki menunggu momen paling tepat untuk memotret keadaan sakral ini.

_Harapanku ..._

Ranpo berdiri di sebelah Yosano karena sang dokter sudah memegang pisau untuk membelah kue. Ia ingin jadi orang pertama yang mencicipinya. Fukuzawa melipat kedua tangannya dari kejauhan, matanya begitu lembut kala melihat pemandangan yang terjadi beberapa kali dalam setahun. Kyouka bersiaga di belakang Atsushi, si gadis takut jika Dazai akan melempar kue dan mengenai si manusia setengah harimau. Dan yang terakhir, Atsushi semakin mendekatkan kue tersebut ke wajah Dazai agar embusan napas yang keluar dari mulutnya dapat memadamkan api lilin.

_Semoga saja mereka ..._

Tanpa aba-aba, Dazai segera meniup lilin dengan tenaga berlebih. Riuh tepuk tangan langsung keluar setelah api sudah padam dan _popper_ yang dipegang Kenji meletup keras. Ucapan selamat kembali terdengar diikuti dengan Yosano yang memberikan pisau pada Dazai. Tapi, akhirnya ia mempersilakan sang dokter untuk memotongnya. Tatapan membunuh Ranpo sudah cukup membuat nafsu makan Dazai berkurang.

Kue tersebut dipindahkan ke meja agar proses pemotongan lebih mudah. Atsushi yang sudah tidak dibebani itu pun menghampiri Dazai dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa yang Dazai-san harapkan?"

Setelah akhirnya kue dipotong dan Ranpo membawanya ke tengah ruangan, Dazai menyambut pemuda polos itu dengan senyuman jahil. Ia sengaja berpura-pura bodoh dengan menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan dagu dan berjinjit-jinjit di atas kakinya. Atsushi yang melihatnya menunggu patuh, kurva lembut di wajah pemuda harimau masih terbentuk.

"Hmnn, apa ya? Rahasia, Atsushi-kun~! Kalau kuberitahu, tidak akan terwujud, dong!"

Atsushi tertawa kecil. "Benar juga, ya," responnya. Setelah itu, pemuda itu menolehkan pandangannya ke arah teman-temannya. Keadaan begitu riuh dan membahagiakan. Kunikida mengoceh soal jangan membuat kantor berantakan dengan krim kue yang berceceran. Ranpo berusaha mengambil potongan paling besar, tapi lalu Yosano melarangnya dan berniat membagi rata. Tanizaki dan adiknya–ah, mesra seperti biasa; saling menyuapi. Sementara Kyouka makan dengan rapi dan malu-malu, tapi Atsushi dapat melihat ekspresi senang kelewatan ketika gadis itu mencicipi rasa manis di lidahnya. Fukuzawa, sang ketua pun berlaku sama, makan di samping Kyouka dengan rapi.

Yah, melihat pemandangan seperti ini, permohonan apa pun rasanya akan terkabulkan. Maka itu, Atsushi lanjut berucap, "Semoga permohonanmu terkabul, ya, Dazai-san."

"Hm, terkabul atau tidaknya, semua tergantung usaha." Dazai membelakangi Atsushi sekarang. Sepotong kue lengkap dengan alas piring telah sampai pada tangannya yang dilema ingin memakannya sekarang atau tidak.

"Kau yang selalu berusaha untuk kita itu ... menurutku luar biasa." Suasana khidmat memakan kue disekitar membuat Atsushi sedikit malu suaranya akan terdengar orang lain, tapi apa pedulinya? Jika Atsushi diberi waktu setahun sekali untuk mengatakan hal yang dapat membayar hutang budinya pada Dazai, maka ia harus melupakan hal sentimental seperti itu dan jalan sesuai pikiran membawanya. "Semoga Dazai-san bisa bahagia."

_Dan kau bisa merasa lebih baik._

Dilema makan atau tidak makan segera hilang kala telinganya mendengar suara yang jelas bukan dari orang-orang di dalam sini. Tepat ketika Atsushi menyelesaikan harapannya akan kebahagiaan Dazai, sebuah suara melanjutkan ucapan si pemuda dan itu membuat kedua mata Dazai mengerjap lantas mengeksplorasi daerah sekitar.

_Suara rendah itu ... suara lembut itu ..._

... ia kenal pasti. Namun, sesungguhnya–tak ada siapa pun di sana. Dazai yang menyadari bahwa pikirannya mempermainkannya, akhirnya tergelak kecil. Atsushi menatap seniornya, bingung.

"Ada apa, Dazai-san?"

"Hmn? Ah, tidak," jawab Dazai. Namun senyum belum lesap dari bibirnya. Akhirnya lelaki itu memutuskan untuk meraih garpu, memisahkan potongan kue menjadi lebih kecil, dan membawa bolu berlapis vanila itu ke dalam mulutnya. Agak sedikit terlalu manis untuk seleranya, tapi tak masalah.

_Mungkin aku mulai gila, eh?_

Angin di tengah musim semi dan musim panas begitu kuat menerpa pepohonan di luar. Hujan mungkin akan datang, tapi dengan melihat keramaian rekan agensi yang merayakan hari gagal bunuh dirinya membuat Dazai menghela napasnya perlahan dan lanjut memakan kuenya. Meskipun hujan lebat akan segera membasahi jalanan di luar, matahari dan pelangi pasti akan muncul setelah itu semua berhenti. Dan mungkin dengan begitu hati Dazai yang gelap bagai awan hitam di langit sekarang, akan terlahir kembali menjadi warna perak yang agak cerah. Tidak akan seputih awan musim panas memang, tapi setidaknya cahaya masih bisa menerobos masuk ke sana karena beban-beban sudah keluar setengahnya.

_Kalau kau, pasti bisa, Dazai._

**END**

* * *

**A/N** : _Yosh_! Agak telat sedikit, tapi, _happy birthday_, Dazai _my love_. Sebetulnya kolaborasi dengan Rev-san ini sangat tidak terduga. Tahu-tahu, usil, dan jadilah fanfiksi ini. Ketika membuatnya pun, kami mengetik bergantian, dan tidak tahu masing-masing dari kami akan membawa cerita ini ke arah mana. Ternyata, membuat fanfiksi dengan cara begitu lumayan menyenangkan dan bikin deg-deg-an!

Haha, yah, sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca. Saya mengetik dan meng-_edit_ fanfiksi ini sembari menggambar _fanart_ untuk Gintama. _Because its last chapter has released_! Tentu saja saya pasti akan mengetik fanfiksi Gintama setelah ini. Ah, tolong doakan hati saya, ya. Mental saya agak rapuh kalau berurusan dengan mahakarya Hideaki Sorachi-sensei yang satu itu. Jadi, sampai bertemu di fanfiksi selanjutnya! _Cheers_!


End file.
